The present invention relates generally to materials testing methods, and more particularly to a method for measuring fracture toughness of brittle media.
The invention defines a sensitive method using onset of sound velocity reduction in measuring fracture toughness of a material. A projectile is accelerated against a sample of the material and measured ultrasonic wave velocities in the sample are used to determine fracture toughness. Velocity measurements at various stress levels and impact durations provided consistent values for fracture toughness.
It is therefore a principal object of the invention to provide a method for measuring fracture toughness of brittle media.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a method for measuring fracture toughness of materials utilizing measurement of ultrasonic velocities in the material.
These and other objects of the invention will become apparent as a detailed description of representative embodiments proceeds.